Love Written On His Face
by inlovewithitalianfood
Summary: Emily decides to let Gillian know that Cal loves her and things go from there.  Callian!
1. Emily's Plan

Thought of this randomly and thought it would be a good story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Gil?"

She looks up and sees Emily walking in

"Hi Emily what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could get some advice about my dad"

"Shouldn't you talk to your mom?"

Emily sits down

"Well, my mom's out of town and you know him better."

Gillian sees the hope on Emily's face.

"Okay. What's the problem?"

"I want him to tell this girl he loves her, but he's avoiding it."

As Emily says this Gillian sees the mischievousness on her face.

"Emily..."

"What?" She answers with a fake innocent look on her face.

"Emily you know I can read the evil planning on your face."

"Dang it! I thought I had learned to lie better. Dad doesn't seem to notice."

"I promise you he did. He just has a policy about not trying to read you. He knows every time you lie. Now, what is with this evil planning?"

"I just want him to tell this woman."

"Because you like her?"

"Yes." So what's with the evil planning? He said no, there's not much you can do."

"I can go to the girl he likes and talk to her."

"I suppose you can..." her sentence trails off as she sees a look of satisfaction on Emily's face.

"Gillian..."

"Emily don't say anything."

"Gillian, I don't know how you don't see it. You can read him."

"Emily..."

"Gillian...Oh come on Gil! You have to see it."

Gillian sits there and starts to have flashbacks. She's seen love on his face many times, but she's always seen it as best friend love. She'd also seen attraction a couple of times, but she had been wearing revealing dresses at that time, and she figured that he would have been that way even if it wasn't her. Suddenly some different memories come to mind. He had fear on his face when he saved her from getting abducted. She thought that was natural, but she had seen that same look when he saw Emily on the screen from Iraq and the screen went out. The fear for a loved one.

She remembers seeing him with Zoe and starts to realize that his look of love for Zoe was different then his love for her. A final memory pops into her head. Her wedding day. She was in the bride's area getting dressed and Cal came back to visit her. As soon as he saw her he had a look of awe on his face. He walks towards her and takes her hands.

"You look beautiful Gillian."

She smiles. "Thank you."

"Alec is a real lucky bloke. You're an amazing woman."

"Thanks Cal."

He had given her a look of happiness but as she looks at it now she sees the sadness hidden beneath it. She couldn't read it then but her skills and knowledge of Cal have improved and she now sees the sadness on his face. That was the saddest she'd ever seen Cal. Worse than when Zoe left and when she was thinking about taking Emily. Thinking of that face starts to make her cry.

"Gillian?"

She snaps out of the flashbacks as Emily says her name.

"Yeah?"

"You're crying."

Gillian feels her face and that it's wet.

"Sorry Emily. I just was thinking about some old times."

"With dad?"

Gillian sees the small smile starting to form on Emily's face.

"Yes."

"I don't think he's ever going to get the courage. I thought he was after you got divorced, but I don't know. So I was hoping I could get you to talk to him."

Gillian nods.

"Great Gil! Please don't tell him I talked to you."

"I won't."

Emily skips out of the room. Gillian sits and reflects.

* * *

Up next Gillian goes and confronts Cal! Please review!


	2. Confrontation

Hey everyone thank you so much for reading! I saw that so many people have added the story to their favorites and that's awesome! don't forget to review if you just added it as a favorite! Enjoy!

* * *

It starts to get late and Cal walks into her office.

"Hey luv, you going home?" He stops in his tracks as he sees her looking at something on her desk with dried tears on her eyes.

"Gillian?" He walks over to her desk and sees that she's looking at a picture of them on her wedding day.

"Luv, what's wrong?"

She finally stands up and is face to face with Cal. She holds up the picture in front of him.

"What do you see?"

"Us..."

"No, on our faces."

"Happiness."

"No... That's on my face. What's on yours?"

"I look happy."

"Cal Lightman, don't you lie to me."

"Fine. Sadness masked by happiness."

"And why were you sad?"

"Because we would be spending less time together."

"Cal..." She puts her hand on top of his. "Just tell me."

"Gillian... I ... I can't..." he turns and starts to leave.

"It was because you were in love with me."

He freezes as Gillian walks up behind him and turns him around. Cal looks at the floor.

"Cal, please look at me."

He looks up and she sees fear in his eyes.

"Cal." She puts her hand on his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Gil, you were getting married."

"Not for the three years we knew each other before I met Alec."

"You didn't feel the same way."

"You don't know that."

"Gillian, I can read people. You weren't attracted to me."

"Maybe I was scared. And you've always seemed to have a little bit of a harder time reading me. You should've told me."

"Gil, it was complicated."

"Well, it's not now."

She sees surprise flash across his face.

"Gillian."

"Cal, I'm not married anymore. Why haven't you told me?"

"I was scared. And it's not just a physical attraction."

"I know. I can see how you feel in this picture."

She holds it up again.

"It's gotten worse since then."

"Same here."

Surprise fills his face.

"Gil..you..you feel..."

"Cal look at my face. Read me."

She sees that he's scared to.

"Cal, please."

He looks into her eyes and sees love. Shock comes across his face. How could a woman as amazing as Gillian love him?

"What do you see Cal?"

He smiles at her.

"Love. What about mine?"

She smiles. "Love, and it's been there for a long time."

She sees a look of desire cross his face.

"Yes Cal. You can kiss me now."

They both smile as they both lean forward and meet in a light kiss. Sparks fly between them and the kiss starts to get more intense. Cal pulls away.

"Gillian."

"Cal."

They both have pure joy on their faces.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" he asks.

"Cal! Emily is there!"

"I was just asking you for dinner. Don't get a dirty mind."

She laughs.

"Sure, let me get my purse."

She grabs it and as they walk out Cal takes her hand in his. She smiles at him as they walk to their cars.

* * *

Up next dinner at Cal's house. I have a little bit of this written but I have writer's block so please give me some suggestions of stuff you want to see! Thanks!


End file.
